ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes
This is a AU idea where Walt Disney was the producer of the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' shorts. History After finishing the Alice's Comedies series and selling the ownership rights for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to Universal Pictures, Walt Disney needed a new cartoon character, and talking inspiration from a mouse he had as a pet, created a new character Mickey Mouse. The first two Mickey cartoons, Plane Crazy and The Galloping Gaucho, were previewed in limited engagements during the summer of 1928. For the third Mickey cartoon, however, Disney produced a soundtrack, collaborating with musician Carl Stalling and businessman Pat Powers, who provided Disney with his bootlegged "Cinephone" sound-on-film process. Subsequently, the third Mickey Mouse cartoon, Steamboat Willie, became Disney's first cartoon with synchronized sound and was a major success. The short's success called Jack Warner's attention, who became interested in developing a series of animated shorts to promote the Warner Bros. music. Warner made a deal with Disney to produce cartoons for them. Disney had decided adding Mickey and some new cartoon stars for the series and hired film producer Leon Schlesinger to being his co-producer. Characters /List of Looney Tunes characters * = For all characters created for TV, who subsequently started to appear alongside their fellow Looney Tunes in other productions. *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Goofy Goof *Droopy *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner *Chip and Dale *Jerry Mouse *Tom Cat *Spike Bulldog *Tweety Bird *Sylvester Pussycat *Barnyard Dawg *Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner *Henery Hawk *Butch Cat *Speedy Gonzales *José Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Honest John & Gideon *Mr. Magoo *Screwball Squirrel *Wally Walrus *Andy Panda *Butch Dog *Lola Bunny *The Inspector *Clarabelle Cow *Pinky and the Brain* *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *The Pink Panther *Charlie Ant *The Blue Aardvark *Granny *Dr. Otto Scratchandsniff* *Hello Nurse* *Thaddeus Plotz* *Pinky Panther* *Panky Panther* *Magica De Spell* *The Phantom Blot* *Peg Leg Pete *Flintheart Glomgold* *Marvin the Martian *K-9 *Buzz Buzzard *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *The Beagle Boys *Gabby Gator *Pepé Le Pew *Foghorn Leghorn *Max Goof* *Slappy Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel* *Gus Goose *Goodfeathers* *Rita the Cat and Runt the Dog* *Mindy and Buttons the Dog* *Chicken Boo* *Professor Ludwig Von Drake* *Minerva Mink* *Newt the Dog* *Flavio and Marita Hippo* *The Three Bears *Launchpad McQuack* *Bentina Beakley* *Chatta Panther* *Murfel Panther* *Rocko Panther* *Anney Panther* *Punkin Panther* *Barney Bear *Beaky Buzzard *Horace Horsecollar *The Mime* *Marc Antony and Pussyfoot *Claude Cat *Three Little Pigs *Big Bad Wolf *Witch Hazel *Ms. Meany *Gossamer Voice cast Original * Current *Andrea Martin - Ms. Meany *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Arte Johnson - Newt the Dog *Bernadette Peters - Rita the Cat *Bill Farmer - Goofy Goof, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar and Practical Pig *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Tom Cat, Butch Cat and Doctor Lorre *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Brian George - Flintheart Glomgold *Clancy Brown - Butch Dog *Chick Vennera - Pesto Pigeon *Corey Burton - Dale and Ludwig Von Drake *Dee Bradley Baker - Honest John *Eddie Garvar - Blue Aardvark *Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian *Frank Welker - Jerry Mouse, the Road Runner, Barnyard Dawg, Toro the Bull, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Pharfignewton the Horse, Gideon, Chilly Willy, Runt the Dog, Chicken Boo, Gus Goose, Marc Anthony, K-9, Buttons the Dog and Flavio Hippo *Grey DeLisle - Petunia Pig and Mama Bear *Jason Marsden - Max Goof *Jeff Bennett - Gabby Gator, Hubie and Bertie *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Foghorn Leghorn, the Inspector, Pepé Le Pew and Droopy *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner and Walter Wolf *Jim Cummings - Taz, Peg Leg Pete, Cecil Turtle, Beaky Buzzard and the Big Bad Wolf *John Byner - Professor Dingledong *John DiMaggio - Spike Bulldog, Junior Bear and Hugo the Abominable Snowman *John Kassir - Scrooge McDuck and Pete Puma *John Mariano - Bobby Pigeon *John O'Hurley - The Phantom Blot *Julie Brown - Minerva Mink *June Foray - Granny, Witch Hazel and Magica De Spell *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny *Kel Mitchell - Charlie Ant *Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky Da Lackey and the Badger *Maurice LaMarche - The Beagle Boys, Yosemite Sam, Mortimer Mouse, the Brain, Wile E. Coyote, Squit Pigeon and Papa Bear *Nancy Cartwright - Mindy *Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Tyke Bulldog *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack and Fifer Pig *Sherri Stoner - Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong - Skippy Squirrel and Pussyfoot *Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Dot Warner, Chip, Hello Nurse, Penelope Pussycat and Marita Hippo *Wallace Shawn - Pink Panther and Inspector Willoughby *Wendee Lee - Bentina Beakley Classic shorts crew *Hugh Harman *Rudolph Ising *Friz Freleng *Rollin Hamilton *Larry Martin *Frank Marsales *Norm Blackburn *Paul Smith *Bob Clampett *Chuck Jones *Carmen 'Max' Maxwell *Walter Lantz Shorts /Shorts Notes/Trivia *In this alternate universe, Walt Disney's shorts were distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures instead of Columbia Pictures, RKO Radio Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution (with the latter two distributing only Disney's films and featurettes). *Also, in this universe, the MGM cartoon characters like Tom and Jerry, Droopy, Barney Bear, the Pink Panther, the Ant and the Aardvark and The Inspector and the Universal cartoon characters like Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and Andy Panda, are produced by Walt Disney Pictures for Warner Bros. instead, while MGM had helped with the Bosko color ones after his creators moved to MGM. *In this universe, Disney would acquire MGM, Sony and many other companies who've helped them in their cartoon short films. *Here are some concept changes in this AU: **Donald Duck and Daffy Duck pairings instead of the Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck pairings in Chuck Jones-directed shorts. It could be more funny since Donald is more aggressive than Bugs, while some others like Honest John (from Pinocchio; who will be a main character in the shorts) replaces Daffy in pairings with Bugs in non-Chuck Jones shorts. ***As a result, Daffy is friendler towards Bugs. ***Besides that, both are cousins and occasionally fought for Daisy Duck until the creation of Melissa Duck. However, both hate Gladstone Gander and work together to beat him. **The Tom and Jerry cartoons in this universe are labelled as Jerry Mouse instead, leaving out the mentioning of Tom completely since Tom is more of an arch-enemy. ***In adition to that, Jerry faces different foes in some cartoons. ***However, Tom would make his own solo cartoons, being a The Three Strooges-esque character who get messed in anything. **The studio still used "screwball" Daffy Duck in this AU, while Chuck Jones had almost exclusive use of the greedy, self-centered Daffy, with the screwball one being the more well-known version of Daffy. **Sylvester replaces Foghorn Leghorn as Barnyard Dawg's arch-enemy. **Disney and Warner Bros. would merge as one company in real-life if it ever existed. **''The Bugs Bunny Show'' is named The Looney Tunes Show instead, with Mickey and Minnie replacing Bugs and Daffy in the opening song, while they appears with the characters who appear at the end of the song, with (in size order) Chip, Dale, Jerry, Droopy, Barnyard Dawg, Tom, Donald, Daisy, Honest John & Gideon, Spike and Goofy added. **Mickey and Minnie (replacing Hippety Hopper) meeting Sylvester in Robert McKimson-directed shorts. **Tom Cat replaces Butch Dog in pairings with Droopy. **Lola Bunny was created by Walt Disney during the production of the Merrie Melodies shorts In this AU, she is more girly and appears in this universe as a screwball character who calmly outwits her foes in the manner of fellow characters such as Bugs Bunny, Screwball Squirrel, Tweety, Woody Woodpecker and Jerry Mouse. Unlike them, who retaliate against a foe only after repeated provocation, her comic aggression is often unprovoked, and in a number of Lola Bunny cartoons, her foes win in the end. ***Later, in the 1980s, under influence from Friz Freleng, her personality was slighty changed to match Bugs, normally attacking only when she is provoked by her foe, permitting her to have more victories than defeats. **Each of the Warners have a arch-enemy. Dot has Ms. Meany, Wakko has Peg Leg Pete and Yakko has Buzz Buzzard. **The Three Little Pigs are Porky Pig's cousins. *In this AU, Walt Disney never smoked, which he died in 1995, with Pocahontas being the final film to be produced by him before his death. *Marvel and DC would have acquired both by Disney and Warner Bros. if this happens, which would make the Looney Tunes characters parody both companies' characters in numerous TV specials, films, shows and amongst others. **In addition, Marvel won't sell the film rights to all of their characters if this happened as well. Specials /Specials TV shows /TV shows Movies /Walt Disney Animated Classics, /Pixar Animation Studios Canon and /Looney Tunes Presents Games /Games Comics /Comics Title Cards Gallery Opening Sin_título.png Sin_título2.png Category:Looney Tunes Category:Walt Disney Category:Alternate Reality Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:What If? Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Theories